The Gifted Dead
by Chaser82356
Summary: Accept Death In A Way You Never Imagined


_{In a world of people with specific powers, nothing is as it seems. Set in the distant future, everything is dead, everyone either already dead from starvation and poverty or extremely rich because they are they Gifted. The Gifted are genetically enhanced beings that are better in everything compared to humans. They are sometimes mistaken for beings of magic. In a way, they are. They are stronger, faster, smarter and are gifted with one specific power that earned there species name. They rule over the poor humans. There is an old myth stating that an Gifted is born within the human society, and will brings things to order with the Gifted and Humans. The Gifted debated on slaughtering all the Humans in fear of this child, but the Gifted depend on the Humans to do their bidding like slaves. The Gifted are not evil, neither are the humans. Its just their way of life considering how superior they are. They agreed if the 'Special' is born they will buy the child from the humans and continue to give resources to them until the child is old enough to understand the stakes of who he/she is when she turns 16, which is when she gains her full powers and will then have to choose between either living, or dying for both or her people.}_

Name: Luna Midnight  
Age: 15  
Species: Necromancer  
Appearance:  
Medium length black hair with sliver natural highlights which appears black because of her life style. 5'6 ft, fit but skinny. Wears black clothing - old, ripped, dirty. Black convers. Doesn't shower often. Bright silver eyes. Would be attractive if she lived like her fellow Gifted.

Biography: _Born to an Human Couple. The Woman Died during her birth, therefor the Man went crazy over her death. Luna was moved to an old Foster home in an old subway station and grew up there with other children. When she was growing up, she got bullied because she claimed she heard voices when no one else could. She could see dead people. She could talk to them in full on conversations. She could touch them.. When her 'Mother'; the mother of all the orphans realized what she could do when Luna was 4 hid her in an bunker of an old Cemetery, thinking Luna would like it there. She did. Mother kept returning every night to check on luna, and to feed her. Luna grew up with her ghost friends, occasionally raising a few. One day Mother didn't come to give her food when she was 7. She would have starved but one of her 'friends' showed her how to make a bow and arrow to catch her food, and cook it in the fire. It occurred to her that mother must have died. She has been hunting for her food, taking care of her self for 8 years now._  
_She has been living in the cemetery for 11 years now, and no one has noticed her, except for the dead. They keep her up to date on the world outside of the cemetery, who she is and what would happen if the Gifted caught her. She just doesn't know who she would chose._

Current Day:

"Keep you in the dark  
You know they all pretend  
Keep you in the dark  
And so it all began

Send in your skeletons  
Sing as their bones go marching in... again  
The need you buried deep  
The secrets that you keep are ever ready  
Are you ready?  
I'm finished making sense  
Done pleading ignorance  
That whole defense

Spinning infinity, boy  
The wheel is spinning me  
It's never-ending, never-ending  
Same old story

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?

In time or so I'm told  
I'm just another soul for sale... oh, well  
The page is out of print  
We are not permanent  
We're temporary, temporary  
Same old story

I'm the voice inside your head  
You refuse to hear  
I'm the face that you have to face  
Mirrored in your stare  
I'm what's left, I'm what's right  
I'm the enemy  
I'm the hand that will take you down  
Bring you to your knees

So who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?

Keep you in the dark  
You know they all pretend

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
(Keep you in the dark)  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
(You know they all... pretend)  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?

So who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?"

_Joshua smiled, sitting at top his grave stone. "What is that called?" I spoke before i could think. "The Pretender" Joshua grinned, his brown teeth showing threw his decaying mouth, his green tongue laying on his bottom jaw. His appearance never bothered me. Non of the dead bodies around me in this cemetery bothered me. "Have you thought about writing out your songs?" he asked me. I shrugged, still twirling the piece of squirrel in the fire. I was lucky today. Usually their isn't much out there to kill. "I don't know. I just make up the lyrics on how i feel and, well who i am. I don't even have paper. They arn't important." He shook his head in defiance. "No, you should -" I waved him off. "No, just leave it." He nodded, looking at his bloody feet. We sat their in silence until he broke it with a question. "I have told you about that myth about you right?" I stifled an aggravated sigh. "I don't want to talk about that either." He wouldn't let it go this time. "You know that a Gifted can never have the same power as another in existence right?" I nodded. "Yeah i know. I'm the first and last Necromancer ever alright?" He got off of his crumbling grave stone and stood over me, his ripping bloody garments dripping blood onto the dry dirt below him. "Because you are the 'Special'! You need to go to the Gifted and sell yourself by your 16th birthday!" I shot to my feet and raised my hand to his dead heart. "Look, i know alright? I'm trying to avoid it. I will still gain my powers on my 16th but i won't be a slave. Not like my people." He laughed, raising his hands up in frustration. I hinted a bit hesitation or fear. "Your people? They were afraid of you. Do you not remember how they made fun of you. They hated you. They sent you out here to live by your self. What life is that?"_  
_"MY life!" I shouted. "I like where i stand now."_  
_"Yeah, were you could kill me a second time?"_  
_I stared at him. My oldest friend, from the early 1700's and he was yelling at me like this? I was clearly several centuries older than him, and i was a Necromancer! What is his problem tonight?_  
_"They are not your people Luna. Your a Gifted. They are human."_  
_In anger i waved my hand, sending back into his grave. I could hear his muffled shouts of curses._  
_"And your dead." I whispered._


End file.
